Other Languages
The Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends television series is mainly aired in English, but this is by no means the only language in which it is broadcast. Welsh In Wales, the series is called "Tomos a'i Ffrindiau" and is narrated by John Ogwen. It is often broadcast on S4C's "Planed Plant Bach". Japanese In Japan, the series is translated as "きかんしゃトーマス" (Romaji: "Kikansha Tōmasu"). Thomas is popular in Japan due to the popularity of railways in Japan. This version of the show also has individual voice acting and looks and sounds more like an anime series than an animated book. Korean In South Korea the series is translated as "꼬마기관차 토마스와 친구들". Norwegian In Norway the series is known as "Lokomotivet Thomas" or "Thomas og Vennene Hans". It has been narrated by Kalle Øby since the eighth season. Trine Lossius Borg narrated seasons one and two for TV and also seasons three and four for VHS/DVD releases. Gro Solemdal narrated seasons three - five for TV, but only the fifth season for VHS/DVD releases. Terje Strømdal narrated the sixth season. Since Hero of the Rails, there has been a new voice cast. * Espen Sandvik: Thomas, Percy, and Toby * Anders Sundstedt: James * Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse: Edward, Henry, Gordon, Rocky, Victor, Spencer, and Sir Topham Hatt * Marit Berg: Emily, Mavis, and the Duchess of Boxford * Helge Winther Larsen: Kevin, Hiro, and the Duke of Boxford Trivia * Sir Topham Hatt is called "Kontrollsjefen", which means "The Control Chief". Although, in the Classic Series, he was often called "Herr Flossenhatt" which means "Sir Topham Hatt". In the eighth season episode Thomas and the Firework Display, he was called "Den Tjukke Kontrolløren" which means "The Fat Controller". * Mr. Percival is often called "Jernbanesjefen" which means "The Railway Chief". * The seventh season never aired in Norway. Because of this, the Norwegian audience wouldn't know who Emily, Arthur, Spencer, and Murdoch are. * For unknown reasons, Calling All Engines was released on DVD before the eighth season, The Great Discovery was released on DVD at the end of the ninth season, and Hero of the Rails was released on DVD in the middle of the tenth season. * 'Arry is called "Harry". * The opening titles in the Classic Series showed the UK narrators, and not the Norwegian narrator. * From the first - sixth season, the narrator said the episode's title. This stopped after the eighth season and onwards. * Almost every episode have a different title than the original. * Many VHS releases were re-released on DVD in 2005. German In Germany the series is known as "Thomas, die kleine Lokomotive" (Thomas the Small Locomotive) or "Thomas und Seine Freunde" (Thomas and his Friends). If Thomas' English name were translated into German, it would be "Thomas der Zisterne-Motor". In the german television series the fat controller is called "Der dicke Kontrolleur", but this means "The fat conductor". Finnish In Finland, the series is known as "Tuomas Veturi". French In French, the series is known as "Thomas et ses Amis" or "Thomas le Petit Train" (Thomas the small train). The first five seasons were narrated by Gérard Boucaron, and all seasons beyond included both a narrator and voice actors. Character names * Percy - Pierre * Skarloey - Barnabé * Rheneas - Philéas Italian In Italy, the series is known as "Il trenino Thomas". Dutch In the Netherlands, the series is known as "Thomas de Stoomlocomotief". Hungarian In Hungary the series is known as "Thomas a Gözmozdony" which means "Thomas the Steam Engine". It is also known as "Thomas és Baratai" which means "Thomas and Friends." It was first broadcasted on Minimax in 2006. It was later broadcasted on M1 and recently on JimJamTV. It is narrated by Csanko Zoltan. Polish In Poland, the series is known as "Tomek i Przyjaciele". Since the thirteenth season, there has been a new voice cast: * Janusz Zadura: Thomas * Wojciech Chorąży: Edward * Cezary Kwieciński: Henry * Sławomir Pacek: Gordon and Farmer McColl * Waldemar Barwiński: James * Grzegorz Drojewski: Percy * Mieczysław Morański: Toby * Joanna Pach: Emily * Paweł Galia: Spencer and Diesel * Justyna Bojczuk: Rosie and Bridget Hatt * Janusz Wituch: Hiro * Paweł Szczesny: Victor * Leszek Zduń: Charlie * Zuzanna Galia: Mavis * Jarosław Domin: Rocky and Mr. Bubbles * Artur Pontek: Kevin and Stephen Hatt * Mikołaj Klimek: Sir Topham Hatt * Ewa Serwa: Lady Hatt, Dowager Hatt, Alicja Botti, and the Teacher * Marek Robaczewski: Farmer Trotter Character names * Thomas - Tomek * Edward - Edek * Henry - Henio * Gordon - Gabryś * James - Kuba * Percy - Piotrek * Toby - Tobik * Duck - Kaczor * Donald and Douglas - Donald i Darek * Oliver - Olek * Emily - Emilka * Stepney - Stefcio * Bill and Ben - Wiluś i Benio * Murdoch - Marcin * Spencer - Szymek * Arthur - Artur * Harvey - Hipek * Molly - Mela * Neville - Nikuś * Rosie - Rózia * Whiff - Fetorek * Billy - Wojtuś * Stanley - Staś * Hiro - Hirek * Victor - Wiktor * Charlie - Karol * Diesel - Diesel * Daisy - Dorotka * BoCo - Boguś * Mavis - Marta * 'Arry and Bert - Arek i Bartek * Salty - Sylwek * Dennis - Denis * Skarloey - Sławek * Rheneas - Radek * Sir Handel - Pan Handel * Peter Sam - Piotruś Sam * Rusty - Rudik * Duncan - Damian * Freddie - Frycek * Mighty Mac - Mocny Maciek * Annie and Clarabel - Ania i Klara * Henrietta - Hania * Toad - Anatol * Hector - Hektor * Rocky - Kamuś * Bertie - Bercia * Terence - Tymcio * Trevor - Tadek * Bulgy - Smrodek * Caroline - Karolina * George - Jurek * Elizabeth - Ela * Jack - Jacek * Alfie - Alf * Max and Monty - Maks i Mateusz * Byron - Baron * Kelly - Kamilek * Madge - Madzia * Kevin - Kamil * Cranky - Karolek * Harold - Harold Trivia * Season 12 and Hero of the Rails never aired in Poland. Portugese In Portugal, the series is known as "Thomas o Trem Azul". Swedish In Sweden, the series is known as "Thomas och Vännerna". Chinese In China, the series is known as "火車頭日記". In Taiwan, the series is known as "湯瑪士小火車". Czech In the Czech Republic, the series is known as "Locomotiva Tomáš". Character names * Thomas - Tomáš * Edward - Eduard * Henry - Jindra * James - Jakub * Toby - Tobý * Duck - Kačer Hawaiian In Hawaii, the series is known as "Ka'aahi Thomas". Character names * Thomas - Thomas * Edward - Ekewaka * Henry - Henele * Gordon - Kolekona * James - Kimo * Percy - Peleki * Toby - Kopi * Duck - Kakā * Donald - Konala * Douglas - Koukalaka * Oliver - Oliwa * Emily - Emele Croatian In Croatia, the series is known as "Tomica i Prijatelji". Character names * Thomas - Tomica/Thomas * Edward - Edo * Henry - Hrvoje * Gordon - Gordan * James - Jurica/Jakov * Percy - Pero * Toby - Bruno * Duck - Darko * Donald - Danko/Dinko * Douglas- Domagoj/Branko * Oliver - Oliver * Emily - Ema * Murdoch - Damir * Spencer - Stjepan * Arthur - Antun * Harvey - Janko * Molly - Mara * Rosie - Roza * Salty - Slani * Dennis - Denis * Neville - Nenad * Cranky - Živko * Terence - Zoran * Trevor - Tvrtko * Bertie - Bero * Skarloey - Vinko * Rheneas - Zvonko * Sir Handel - g. Krešimir * Peter Sam - Petar * Rusty - Tibor * Duncan - Ivan * Freddie - Ferdo * Mighty Mac - Moćni Mak * Harold - Kruno/Hari * Annie and Clarabel - Ana i Klara * Henrietta - Hrvojka/Helena * Rocky - Igor * Bill and Ben - Mate/Roko i Frane * Hector - Hektor * Hank - Toni * Flora - Flora * Whiff - Ćuh * Billy - Bili Russian * Thomas - Tomac * Edward - Эдвард * Henry - Генри Category:Television Series